1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement forming an assembling aid on crawler chains for track-laying or crawler track vehicles, whose chain link members are equipped with rubber-cushioned coupling pins, and which are interconnected through the intermediary of clamp-like connectors slideable over the ends of the coupling pins and adapted to be fixedly anchored by means of a screw, wherein the coupling pins which are to be interconnected in the assembled condition are provided with securing elements which engage into a slot formed in the connector.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Petty Pat. No. 19 83 855, there has become known a securing arrangement for crawler track chain connectors, by means of which coupling pins having circular cross-sections, as well as polygonal cross-sections, can be fastened in position through the use of connectors and clamping screws. The coupling pins are provided in proximity to their ends with a through-bore which is in alignment with the slot formed in the connector, into which a pin has been inserted prior to the sliding on of the connector. By means of this pin, the coupling pins or bolts are maintained in their correct angled position relative to each other, so that the connector allows itself to be easily applied.
The adjustment between two coupling pins must be carried out prior to the sliding on of the connector onto the coupling pins. This signifies that the pins must be coaxially oriented with respect to their bores, and that these bores must be fixed in position during the introduction of the securing pin. This necessitates the utilization of a special positional anchoring arrangement. Moreover, it is also disadvantageous that the pins which, usually are rubber-cushioned in the chain links, must resiliently yield during the introduction of the securing pin into the chain links, and as a result must additionally be specially anchored in order to allow for a rapid assembly of the securing pin.
This type of assembling is subjected to considerable problems under operational field conditions since, as is known, such arrangements are subjected to rough handling and terrain.